


Cage Dancing!

by TheAssButtWithManyFandoms (TheFandomIdjit)



Series: Dance With The Devil Tonight! [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Samifer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheAssButtWithManyFandoms





	Cage Dancing!

At first glance hell looked rather empty, but he knew that this was just an illusion and that even where he stood he probably had demon eyes watching his every move..sizing him up trying to figure out what he’s up to before they make their presence known. 

He slowly continues to inch up through the many criss cross hallways making his way to where he knew from experience the cage would be sitting..

He stood in front of it with all the stuff he had gotten from Rowena on his back. Undoing the pack he starts the ritual still holding something on his back, as he wanted it for when the ritual was completed.

Sweating he kept looking over his shoulder expecting Crowley or another Demon to pop up and try to stop him..but then the ritual was complete and Sam was transported right into the cage..

Sitting on a large king size bed with only the news on the tv in front of them all of this created by angel magic was the angel he had come to see.

The angel looks up and for a split second Sam could see the loneliness and deep boredom in his eyes but then upon seeing Sam they disappear to be replaced by a look of indifference as he tries to appear cool, calm and his usual prideful way.

“Well, what a surprise, to what may I owe such a visit young Winchester?” Lucifer asked looking unconcerned at all and acts like he doesn’t care at all.

Sam blushes and falters in his words not sure how to broach to Lucifer what he wanted, who was he to ask such a thing of such as him? 

But he opens the bag and pulls out what he has in there his laptop and sets it onto the tv stand and switched off the Television and knelt in front of him extending his hand in offer.. Then boldly he says

“I know I am just a mere human, and you, you are a prideful and yet beautiful being and I could never measure to you but what I came here for, what I want is something completely easy and harmless...and there is nobody to know but us..” Sam tells him softly.

“Sam….” Lucifer starts to say but Sam doesn’t give him a chance to answer yet instead saying

“Even though I am a mere human I just want to dance with you..” 

Lucifer looks at Sam with a mixture of anger and surprise..

“Sam, do you think you would have been chosen as the one true vessel if you were just a mere human? You were chosen because you Sam are strong enough and perfect enough to hold me..you are definitely no mere human man.. “

The angel rose from the corner of his bed and took Sam’s hand “If a dance is what you want from me, than a dance you will receive..”

Music in the background begins to play:

‘I want to dance with you  
Twirl you all around the floor  
That's what they intended dancing for  
I just want to dance with you  
I want to dance with you  
Hold you in my arms once more  
That's what they invented dancing for  
I just want to dance with you’

Lucifer pulls Sam into his arms and together The angel and the hunter began to dance right there in that lonely cold cage while in the background a cold flame crackles around them.

Sam gazes up into the angel’s beautiful eyes as they move slowly enjoying each other arms.

The song ends and Sam stays and they dance to a couple more songs before Sam realizes it is late and smiles “I’m sorry Luci, but I need to go before I’m discovered here and it becomes impossible to leave safely..if they haven’t already discovered me here..I promise you though that I will return..and I will want to dance with you again just like this...cause you see there is a bigger reason I say no to you then just because I don’t want to give it to you ..you see the reason I say no is because I ..I have feelings for you and I’d much rather try and pursue that aspect then to not have the chance because i gave you my vessel..I’d rather get to know you..”

With that Sam mumbled inwardly the ritual words that then took him from the cave and set him back outside of it..and he turns and leaves Hell as silently and carefully as he had come.


End file.
